A Banana Sylvari
by Mag8889
Summary: A sylvari merchant comes back after a long journey to the Grove... he encountered many interesting people, BUT there is so much more he wants to share with this two friends! About bananas and much more! I promise good laughs!


So I was sitting in a Grove cafeteria, seeping my nectar when two of my friends came by a bit unexpectedly. It was just a day after I came back from a rather long journey. I visited Lion's Arch and Divinity's Reach, among many other, smaller locations. Of course I helped myself with asura technology, but once I had to move with all the gear I bought, it wasn't paying off that much. So the whole trip took some time...

"So...Gav, how is it going? Good to see you after such a long time!" Said Katherine.  
I smiled in an answer. The other friend sat next to me already. He was born at night, so he tended to keep quiet a lots of times.

"Nice to see you too!" I put the nectar cup on the leaf."I had lots of interesting encounters, luckily, nothing that dangerous this time!"

"Oh gosh! don't remind me about that dry sheet of your skin you had to cut off eventually... She rolled her eyes and Nathan gasped.

"Hey! It grew back!" I said nervously. I just came back to the most peaceful place on the planet and I was reminded about that terrible moment... "And the scar isn't that visible. Besides, please, let's talk about something nice." I changed my tone and reached to my pockets.

"I'm sorry Gav..." Katherine grabbed a drink cup the waiter just passed to her and Nat. Nat must had become more nervous than me, because he immediately took a big gulp.

" I just can't believe how far you travel every time... My Dream never took me far away from the Grove." Added Kate.

"Ah, well. Maybe you should try one day." I said casually, lighting a tip of something I brought with myself. My friends gasped in awe again. "It's not like Mother Tree keeps us here by force... I always felt I can go wherever I wanted."I took a drag.

"Gav! What is this?! Why do you put a burning stick in your mouth?!" Nathaniel shouted and his green eyes sparkled on his dark blue face. He must had been really excited.  
Few other guests turned their heads towards us. Quiet comments flew to my ears.

I was waiting for that. "That my friends, is something I got from a human." I said, letting out some smoke.

"Gav! You're going to burn!" Katherine panicked, with her eyes raised. She was ready to pour her nectar on my face any time.  
I laughed and chocked on the smoke.

"Humans call it 'pot'. And I got this device, called a 'lighter' in a set. I was shocked at first too, but once I tried it, I loved it." I smirked lazily to Nat, who was chewing on his own thoughts.

"Amazing..." Kathy cautiously moved closer, trying to inhale some of the herbal vapours. "Bleah... but I don't like the smell. Never smelled anything like it in the Grove."

"Because it doesn't grow in the area..." I replied wisely, feeling a jolly sensation spreading through my roots."Humans found it in the north and started cultivate it not that long ago..."

"It smells nice..." Commented Nathan, his eyes became dreamy.

"How come it doesn't grow in the area so full of all kinds of plants?!" Said intrigued Katherine.

"I brought some seeds." I blinked to her.

They both replied with silent "Ohhh..."

"So, why humans put that burning stick in their mouths?" Asked my nightborn friend. "Is it like... a fermented nectar for us?"

"Well... I'm not sure how exactly it works for humans... My merchant friend seemed very relaxed and a bit lazy but cheerful after taking it." I summed up, looking at the green ceiling. "I think for us is more like a... like a feeling after a very pleasant and funny conversation." I finished and took a deeper drag."Poor human seemed to lose some of his thinking powers after a while."

"So, it is like alcohol?" Katherine looked at me as if she was encouraged to try this new artifact.

"Well, maybe a little... Not exactly." I squinted. "We were sitting in this tavern with my human and we've been already laughing a lot. But his eyes became really... different. Hard to explain to someone rarely meeting any humans... You know I know a lot about humans... I like them. They are so soft... and hairy."

The pot was working its magic on my mind finally, although I was able to stop my incoherent rumble of thoughts at any time. But it felt too pleasant.

Nathan sent me a confused look from above his glass. Kate took a bigger sip. The smoke cloud was spreading beyond our leaf.

"So... after an hour or two, my merchant leaned to me across the table and asked: Are there banana sylvari? You know, with bananas growin' on their heads?"

Kathy's eyes grew big and round. Nat chocked on his nectar and it flew through his nose.  
I couldn't stop my laugh, letting out another smoke cloud and coughing.

My friends burst with loud giggle. This time, even the waiters looked at us with a surprise.

"You should have told him we have bananas where humans have their dicks!" Said enthusiastic nightchild.

"That's what I did!" I replied, barely able to breath. "He believed me!"


End file.
